User talk:RoyboyX
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Welcome Templates: *For registered users: Welcome to Wikitroid! *For anonymous IPs: Welcome to Wikitroid! Objectives/Assignments list I'm in real need of some objectives now, because I'm consistently never making many edits in a day nowadays. That used to be different what with the red links and then MOM and all. So, you can leave ideas and tasks that you either have yet to get around to doing, or want them to be done but don't want to do them yourself. You know what I mean. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:28, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello again RoyboyX, I just might be able to help. Recently, I have had plans to replay the prime trilogy and hunters to find anything we may not have articles for. How I have been doing this (and you can do it this way to if you want) is like this: I scan every little thing possible and if there is somthing like a name to somthing for example, I'll look it up here and if we don't have it, an article for it should be made. I've pretty much finished with hunters, just have to make pages for a few more things, so that leaves the main trilogy. I hope this helped you. By the way, when I said every little thing possible, I mean EVERY LITTLE THING POSSIBLE. We must grow big, biger, biger than even Zeldapedia, WE MUST BECOME A WORLD SUPER POWER, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (just joking :D). Metroid Master 21:43, October 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Monobook Well, there's two answers to this question: If you mean our current Monobook skin here on Wikia, part of the agreement with the new color scheme was that the monobook skin would remain black-on-white for people that don't like our default white-on-very-dark-blue layout. Besides, since most people use Oasis/Monaco (for however long Monaco will still be around), it's probably unnecessary to go through and recode the color scheme to Monobook's layout, especially since people that do use Monobook mostly use it for the black-on-white color scheme. Now, if you mean Monobook as in the default skin if we were to move Wikitroid to an independent site, yes, I probably would then take the time to recode the color scheme. Also, MediaWiki 1.16 and later (1.17 is going to be released soon), which is what we'd use, ships with two "default" skins, Monobook and Vector. Vector is the default skin on Wikipedia (and other Wikimedia Foundation sites), which is similar to Monobook in many respects, except that it is also compatible with Wikipedia's actually pretty good WYSIWYG editor. But, if we were to move to an independent site, I (or we) would (or should) take the time to adapt our color scheme to whatever skin we chose as default, Monobook or Vector. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:10, October 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Beta? What exactly are you referring to? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:11, October 30, 2010 (UTC) UMS 9 Just so you know, something is really messed up with it. I went to it's talk page, and it redirected to piano music. Just thought you ought to know. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 22:18, November 1, 2010 (UTC) RfA attempt 2 I'm going to RfA again this month. Are you all just going to oppose me because you can't get over the C&C issue? To MG, the time where you and RAN chewed me off in the IRC channel is past. I haven't been in any major disputes lately (RAN, the pirate chat thing shouldn't count) and I'm actually discussing some things. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:11, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ....... I'm so confused.... Did your admin rights get taken away? [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 13:20, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, again. Vote if you want, though I doubt your vote will be legitimate considering your absence. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:22, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Figured so... Btw, that was all you and Ex's fault; if I wasn't on the IRC, I would've been here this entire time. Mom walked in and busted me. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 13:56, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Does that mean you hate me now? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 14:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Nope. I was a little pi- I mean angry that I couldn't use the computer for shi- crap anymore.... (Gotta stop cussing again... Don't want the syssies on my back over that again... Like in here...) Oh, and I looked through some of your talk page trying to get some information but this story has way too many sides... I'll need a day of solitary confinement staring at a computer screen. Wonderful.... [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 14:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'll give you the short version: C&C RfC closed in my favor, new policy enforced, I was accused of wrongfully deleting a certain page against the policy, lashed out, was revoked, tried an RfA a while later, it failed, tried another one that is probably likely going to fail again unless everyone that opposed changes their mind or I get a ton more support Please promise me you will support... And if so I will likely get banned because they won't trust me not to run again in December OH HOLY FUCK ALREADY JUST GET OVER THE RFC AND HOW I COULDN'T CONTROL MYSELF OKAY IT'S OVER AND DONE NOW FORGIVE ME... I'm all right, I'm all right... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 14:20, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, still, I oughtta know the whole story because I saw that there was waaaayyyy more to that story just two pages back in your talk archives. I'm sorry to say I'm going to have to remain neutral, and root for you from afar. This is none of my business as I pretty much missed the whole thing and came back at the climax. Way to watch five minutes of a movie, uh? [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 14:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC) *grins sillyly* Is somebody a slow typer, or is somebody being completely ignorant of my previous comment? :P [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 14:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Just haven't really had the time :/ My RfA will fail and I will still be hated. FML. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 14:42, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, I can count alot of people that sure as hell don't hate you right now. Me, the Metroid dudes... Walrus. They didn't seem to care. And who needs sysop rights? All you need is to ask a sysop to do something for you and do what you can. Plus, this gives you more time to map out Other M. (Which, btw, I hate.) So relax. Maybe this is a good thing. How about you just spend this time gathering large amounts of information from Other M. What about those sprites you wanted to rip? And what about the Hyper Beam sprites I asked about so long ago? Why don't you get some of that out of the way with your extra time? Just consider it. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 14:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey guy Reckon you could tip me off if you find any articles without Logbook templates? You could make a little category for it if you want. That would be really helpful. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:52, November 8, 2010 (UTC) How. I just recently got promoted to patroller status on Aliens wiki but I'm not sure how you do that. How do you patrol edits? Nexus11 01:54, November 9, 2010 (UTC) See Wikitroid:Patrollers. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:58, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, man! Drop by if you get the chance! P.S. Did you ever get the chance to read my fanon? If you did, what did you think? Thanks again! Nexus11 02:15, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Impressive. And I do visit Xenopedia on a regular basis. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:30, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man! I really like your fanons too. And, it's actually not xenopedia. Its the Alien Species wiki. Everyone makes that mistake. Nexus11 02:32, November 9, 2010 (UTC) the editor Yes! I have made it back to Wikitroid, I missed this place so much, ive just been really busy lately. Anyway, I noticed the editor is using this complex code thing (is it called the rich text editor?). Is there a way to change it to the other type of editor (I don't remember what its called). Thanks. Metroid Master 03:23, November 9, 2010 (UTC) If the editor has different buttons and you can see pics in edit mode, chances are the answer is yes. There's some option that you can choose that will change it back. I don't remember what it is exactly. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:09, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude. Hey. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) oh yes? whatever there buddy. These are MY images. MY work. I'm not trying to make myself look big. If you want to use MY work on this wiki you are going to credit me. If not, take down all of MY images that I did for the Mdb. :)VGMStudios 22:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Don't think we don't credit you. But we can't just say that someone provided a pic in the article. :) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:20, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Did you ? I have yet to find it. Please show me where it is? I just would like to be credited for my work. Besides these images were for the Mdb. No one asked me if they could be used. I dont mind that they are. I just want my work to be acknowledged. thanks. :)VGMStudios 22:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC) A question to everyone I was in the process of using AWB to annihilate the rest of the missing talkheaders, but I've just been banned from the IRC channel, forbidden to use AWB and if I do, I get banned here too. I'm really beginning to think none of you guys like me anymore and want me to just quit. Is this true? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:23, November 13, 2010 (UTC) EPIC NO!!!!! At least I don't want you to quit. You have been an awsome contributor here, just look at your edit count, NEARLY 15,000, and you have been a good friend, at least to me. If I where an admin, I would not ban you. Metroid Master 22:54, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Although we've had more than our fair share of disagreements here, I would still feel compelled to support you in remaining on the site due to your increadible dedication and knowledge of Metroid data. Although I have no doubt I would be implimenting a lot more of my ideas for what the site should look like if you were absent from it, that would be a terrible loss to the overall level of detail and I would have nobody to question my work or keep me honest about it. And I most certainly don't want that. You have my full support.--AdmiralSakai 02:47, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Roy, I swear to god if they ban you, it's their loss. You're intellect has really been a big part of this wiki for a long time; for better or for worse, your contributions have enhanced this wiki's variability in theories and information, providing enough for one to make one's own choice on how to interpret Metroid itself. It would be, as AdmialSakai says, "a terrible loss to the overall level of detail" of Wikitroid itself. Your old friend, --[[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 21:08, November 21, 2010 (UTC) if they ban you I am leaving, end of story. Metroid101 21:11, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Please don't leave roy, your an inspiration to a new user like me, oh, please don't leave. Tangible 20:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Stop! Dude, stop making talk pages. It is an abuse to get achievements, and unless someone has something specific to say on the matter, a talk page is not necessary. If you do not stop, I will alert the head admin. SethOmega 02:55, November 25, 2010 (UTC) In RBX's defense, this wiki has no achievements, so, in that respect, it really doesn't matter. That said, RBX: Since someone has now complained, you must stop creating empty talk pages with talkheaders. This is because you have no policy or consensus to back you up, so when someone complains, it puts you in the wrong. If you want to continue creating the blank talk pages with talkheaders, you'll need to re-ignite the RfC and get a consensus in your favor. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:30, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, well, technically, while a policy is not in place, you can't stop me. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:06, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Also, don't just write one because you don't want me do this and just want to ruin another one of my slaughter plans. You have to follow an RfC and policy too, isn't that right? And currently, there is no policy. So thus I am free to continue doing this. You can block me forever, you can delete the talkheaders, but you can not deny that I am right. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:16, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Seems like you're just trying to accumulate edits. If you want me to run an RfC to stop you doing this then so be it. This isn't the sort of behaviour I expect from someone who thinks they are mature enough to be an admin. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:38, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Stop arguing NOW!!!!! Royboy, it is absolutely wrong to contribute purely for the racking up of contributions. In addition, arguing over something as trivial as making talk pages and being a smartass is DEFINATELY NOT going to gain you support in RfA! What brought that kind of state of mind to you! Get your head out of your ass and think about what you're saying! In RBX's defence, I agree that talkheaders are a must on every talkpage; someone willing to talk on said talk page may abuse the page they are on unknowingly without such a device as a talkheader. Therefore, I believe every talk page should be created ASAP with talkheaders. That said, this should not be abused purely for contibutions. Therefore, talkheaders should be made as needed. And I hope Roy isn't involved in ANY MORE TRIVIAL arguments such as a meager thing such as this NONSENSE. Respect your elders, Royboy, and if you have something to say, debate it in an RfC! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 20:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean any disrespect with this post. Other than the annoying talk page creations, you are a worthy editor and not some noob. I just think that empty talk pages are a waste of space. Sorry if I offended anyone. SethOmega 21:02, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Accumulating edits is not my goal. Just ignore my edits on the recent changes if they bother you so much. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:22, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Also, I have no plans to become an admin again anytime soon. It is clear that you think the C&C RfC and everything that is happening is entirely my fault, and hate me, want me to go to hell, want me desysoped forever, banned and dead. You all hate me and harbor no more respect towards me. Alright? I can lose myself sometimes. Is that not normal? Does it mean I am different and should be killed? Do you think I have fiery red hair to represent a bad temper? Do you all not remember who I used to be and how good I was in the past? Can you not criticize my every contribution? Are you all trying to get me to leave? Answer all of those questions for me. Me staying here depends on it. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:13, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, here are my honest answers to all of your questions: :#"I can lose myself sometimes. Is that not normal?" - Yes, that is very normal. Your problem is you don't seem to have the self control to regain yourself when you do lose yourself. :#"Do you think I have fiery red hair to represent a bad temper" - I don't know, do you? :#"Do you all not remember who I used to be and how good I was in the past" - Yes, I do remember your old self, and it would be very nice if we could get that old self back. :#"Can you ''not criticize my every contribution''" - If you don't want your contributions criticized, you probably don't belong on a wiki. In addition, if you didn't do controversial things, you wouldn't be criticized then, would you? :#*Your possible response to this answer, in the form of a question: Why is everything I'm doing controversial? :#*Answer: Because those things are things people can and will complain about. In a way, though, everything you can do (aside from maybe vandalism patrol) on a wiki is controversial - you will likely do something that makes someone upset. Half of editing a wiki is learning to deal with this in a calm manner, knowing the proper ways to take recourse, and learning to concede if you lose. See also my earlier point about self control. :#Implied question in your message: (Why) do you all hate me? - It's not about hating you as a person. It's that we "all" take issue with what you're doing. Rarely can you do something massive - like creating blank talkpages for talkheaders, as you've been doing - without getting people complaining. This is why RfC exists, and this is also why you can be blocked for doing something like this: it's highly disruptive. :Finally, it's important to note that just because policy doesn't explicitly state that you should not (or should, for that matter) do something, you can't necessarily go and do it - community opinion (i.e., consensus) and common sense still apply. As the saying goes on Wikipedia, "Be bold, but not stupid." Or, an alternative, based on a quote by Edmund Spenser: "Be bold, but don't be too bold." --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:58, November 26, 2010 (UTC) In response to your answers, I do not have red hair, I am blonde. And you must believe me when I say I am trying to kill my bad self and get the old self back, and it would be nice if you could stop bringing the bad self out again. Me asking why you have to criticize my every contribution is referring mainly to Extraxi, who will usually want any article or category or whatever made by me deleted (examples are Talk:Volcano and Category talk:Examine Targets). It is time for you all to stop assuming that the RfC for the C&Cs was entirely my fault, because I was against articles made by someone else. It's the past, so put it behind you. I have, why can't you? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 14:39, November 26, 2010 (UTC) new category Hi RBX, I got a new idea about somthing in MPH. We have a category on "Metroid Prime Hunters Objects" right, which is for objects that have a logbook entry. There are however, some objects and other random stuff in the game that can be scanned but are not added to the logbook; for example, doors and force fields. I was thinking we could create a category on "Metroid Prime Hunters Minor Objects" or somthing like that. Do you think this is a good idea? Metroid Master 16:37, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 16:38, November 26, 2010 (UTC) That was a quick answer :D. The only thing is is the name "Metroid Prime Hunters Minor Objects" going to be ok. Metroid Master 16:40, November 26, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. I like the idea. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 16:40, November 26, 2010 (UTC) About scans Hi RBX, I just wanted to ask about some objects like the switch and security computer. I know we need scans for them. The problem is that there are A TON different scans for them, especially the switch. Its difficult to say which scan we need, or if we need all of them. Any ideas? Metroid Master 19:35, November 26, 2010 (UTC) All. You don't have to get them all now, but do it over time. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 19:36, November 26, 2010 (UTC) 10:39, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi im new but I have two questions one why do u delete my posts and two could you do a novel of super metroid My name is 555samus RE: Moderator guy Wait.... Let me get this straight. First, you decide that you're going to piss a lot of users off - including me to some extent - by creating a few hundred blank talk pages with nothing but a talkheader on it, and proceed to pretty much say that a wiki's policies and community mean nothing, insisting that everyone hates you, and so on. Then, not two days later, you come back to me and ask me to go out of my way and handle yet another Moderator Guy situation. In other words, when "the system" as it were works against you, you insist that it must die. But, when "the system" works for you, you proceed to take advantage of it, and really game it, without batting an eye. In even simpler terms, you hate the rules when they work against you and accuse me and others of hating you, but when the rules help you, you say that they should be used to punish the people that go against you. In fact, I can sum you up in one word: You are a hypocrite. Because of your behavior, amongst other things, I refuse to help you in this current situation. What ChozoBoy said is outside my jurisdiction, therefore, I don't really care about what you have to say about it, or what Moderator Guy said either. Until you decide to follow the wiki's procedures, policies, guidelines, and expected standards as you expect others to follow them, I will not assist you in situations like this, unless the actual situation occurs on Wikitroid itself. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:56, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ARBITRATION Regarding Moderator Guy This is an official notice of arbitration. It is immediately binding and supersedes any other previous administrative notices or assurances on the subject. I will not be having any more of this Moderator Guy drama on this wiki. It's beyond the scope of this wiki, and frankly, you seem like the people who deny that man landed on the moon. Total conspiracy theorists. It's disruptive, trollish, and doesn't need to be here. Therefore, all users, including those of you receiving this message, are hereby forbidden to discuss the situation involving the user known as "Moderator guy" on Wikitroid, the Metroid Fanon wiki, or any related resources, including but not necessary limited to the Wikitroid IRC channel. THIS MESSAGE IS YOUR ONLY WARNING. If anyone who has received this message continues discussing the situation involving the user known as "Moderator guy" on Wikitroid, its related resources (including but not limited to the IRC channel), or on the Metroid Fanon wiki or its related resources, they will be banned for disruption. Anyone who has not received this warning and discusses the topic will receive only one warning. If anyone comes onto Wikitroid and begins attacking users, they will be handled by the administration in the manner dictated by policy. Remember, though, that Wikitroid administrators have no jurisdiction outside of Wikitroid. Administrators are exempt from this arbitration, but only as necessary to enforce wiki policy. This arbitration will remain in effect until one month from the time that this message was left on the Main Administrator's Noticeboard: 23:58, Monday 27 December 2010 (UTC), unless it is extended or cancelled. Administrator's Noticeboard additional information: Users initially warned: User:Dakorask, User:RoyboyX, User:Mach9. Message CCd to administrators: User:Hellkaiserryo12. Please contact me and via email ONLY if you have any questions. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Another moment of silence Let there be a minute of silence for the memory of Leslie Nielson, another great Airplane actor known for the role of Dr. Rumack. He died just today peacefully in a hospital surrounded by his family. Gone but never forgotten. R.I.P. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:33, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Indeed... he was one of the best... But look at it from a more joyous perspective, he's Dead and Loving It :P --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:24, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for responding promptly. I had not even asked you and you responded! What amazing people skills. I would love it if you could schedule a meeting with him for me. Also, could you tell me what he is like an why he only works IRC? Thank you. Tangible 22:07, November 30, 2010 (UTC) No I'm afraid I did not. but I've heard good things from others. I've heard that he's a real motivator, the exact thing I need if I'm to work with wikia in creating new wikia projects. I here he really brings out the best in you, raises you up to your full potential as a user. Tangible 22:13, November 30, 2010 (UTC) RoyboyX. Your abruptness in communication was not only rude, but also a waste of my time. I demand right now why you said you wanted to question me on moderator guy. I do not know this user, I only became a member of wikia yesterday! After your question you left leaving me there for dead. If you want to have a conversation with me, be my guest, but asking me questions about a user I have no knowledge of; this moderator guy, is beyond reason! I certainly hope you don't treat all of your new users like this! I am going to alert FastLizard4 of this immediately. Tangible 02:17, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Fine. Maybe you can redeem yourself. Let me talk to Ccalen. Tangible 02:31, December 1, 2010 (UTC) When Ccalen is available then I will discuss things, either that or you reveal his identity. Until either of those happens, I speak no more to you, you ignoramus. Tangible 02:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Arbitration Ban If I'm not mistaken, you've already been warned about this in the arbitration message. So... } Message left by: --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC) |} I believe my message, which was left on your talk page and at the main administrators' noticeboard, was very clear. "Therefore, all users, including those of you receiving this message, are hereby forbidden to discuss the situation involving the user known as "Moderator guy" on Wikitroid, the Metroid Fanon wiki, or any related resources, including but not necessary limited to the Wikitroid IRC channel. THIS MESSAGE IS YOUR ONLY WARNING. If anyone who has received this message continues discussing the situation involving the user known as "Moderator guy" on Wikitroid, its related resources (including but not limited to the IRC channel), or on the Metroid Fanon wiki or its related resources, they will be banned for disruption." Now, I didn't quite expect you to go and quite frankly harass another user over their potential connections to Moderator Guy. This Moderator Guy nonsense, and your paranoia, has no place on this wiki. Your obsession over Moderator Guy is serving no purpose except to disrupt the wiki, and, quite frankly, no one appreciates that, much less me. Now, me or another admin giving a stern warning to a new user over violating the Images Policy (to use an example) is one thing, especially considering that warnings to read it before uploading images are everywhere. But you biting new users over a paranoid obsession with a "stalker" is just taking it over the line. In a similar fashion to the Images Policy example, I was very clear in my warning to you, hence why you are now banned. You're artificially turning something that's simply Not A Big Deal™ into a really big deal. As I said in my arbitration notice, we (the admins) will take care of anyone harassing you on Wikitroid in a manner prescribed by policy. All you need to do is ignore them. If you're getting harassed on another wiki, let that wiki's admins know; or, alternatively, notify Wikia Staff. Again, it's Not A Big Deal™. Now, let's create a hypothetical situation for a moment. It would seem that, since you managed to get yourself banned through your lack of self control, that Moderator Guy has "won" as it were, no? As is standard with these bans, you are free to contest the ban by leaving a well-formulated, calm unblock request on your own talk page below this ban notification. Remember, though, that in your unblock request, you must prove to us (or to me) that this block is no longer necessary, and that you making an unblock request is not a guarantee that you will be unblocked. I recommend following this guide at Wikipedia. Note that, however, if you take advantage of the fact that you're allowed to use your talk page to appeal your block by making inflammatory comments here, or by bringing up Moderator Guy again, that privilege will be revoked, and you will not be allowed to contest your ban. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Arbitration is such a bad horrible word to describe this :P More like probation. Arbitration is just not fitting at all 9_9 --[[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 16:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Meh, semantics.... ;P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Just found this on google. Kind've harsh to ban a long-term contributor like that so easily. BHM1250 21:04, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Mmhmm. Your story about finding this on Google is extremely plausible. I don't doubt for a minute that it's true.. Fortunately, it's not your place to decide who gets banned, for what reason, or for how long. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) As much as my request will probably not be approved, I am hereby requesting an unblock. I will not continue the issue on Wikitroid, rather, if another person I believe to be something much more comes here to try and provoke me, I will not listen to them, for I know their intentions. Like, really know. I hope you will consider my request. I have been trying for redemption many times, yet it all just seems to fail. I think there may not be much point in an unblock of me, for I will likely just leave Wikitroid forever, and I really mean this. I do not want to continue to be ridiculed and hated upon for every action that the community does not take to be civil, or professional, or whatever. I do not want to do this, but everyone leaves me no choice. I do not disregard my friends and those who like me still, as my supporters and opposers are at equal levels. Many say my intellect and large knowledge of Metroid has long been a part of the wiki, and I thank you for that notability. But there are always people who dislike what is done, and dislike the person for they are only a disruption to the status quo of the wiki. I ask also to hear everyone's (and I mean absolutely everyone's) feelings and what they will do if I leave. Farewell, for perhaps the final time. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:52, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Request denied - you don't adequately address how you will avoid the specific problem that lead to your ban. You've said what you've said here too many times. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:18, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know, you know who has decided to give up and wants Piratehunter to help me recover. Pretty much, the only bad thing about me was the C&C RfC and ChozoBoy, which are both over with. Thus, though my message is in vain, the arbitration for everyone you put it on really is no longer necessary, and with that, my ban. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 02:32, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Blah blah blah blah, whatever else you want to add, blah blah blah blah... You're welcome. --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:10, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I was serious, people. The issue has been dealt with, with an end to it personally put by Piratehunter, and so I would not have any reason to continue the discussion on Wikitroid. The arbitration is really no longer necessary, and because of that, my ban. I know what I did was wrong, even if I was intentionally set up, and I'm trying not to do things like this again. Piratehunter even promise you know who that he would help me to recover and bring back the RoyboyX of old. So please take my request into consideration. --[[User:RoyboyX|''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']] 21:17, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Btw, this unblock request was written with the help of the guide appeal block. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Umm, Roy, we don't want the old RoyboyX back...? Lol. He's the evil one who played a part in all the C&C jazz, and such. We just want a new attitude, which you are progressing very well at attaining in all honesty. Just stop giving the Lizard reasons to eat you :P He obviously doesn't get his basic food groups during the week, and this makes him very hungry, you see. ;) --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:39, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I think you should focus on what's happening here and now. From what I have seen, no one is judging you now on the C&C policy thing, so it's weird your'e the one that can't seem to let it go. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:02, December 5, 2010 (UTC) By RoyboyX of old I mean before the entire C&C thing even started. And I'm talking about all the users that just plain judge me for things like how "I've said really mean things" or that "I have a lot of anger issues". Yeah well if you people would stop judging a book by its cover and let me recover myself, I'll be great again. I'll never get in another flamewar or edit war or whatever, I'll be paranoid about every single mistake I make (which I always used to) and I'll make good contributions. If you people would stop judging me, I can bring all of this back. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 15:46, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :First off, it's more like we're judging a book by its past volumes :P But whatever. Second off, and FastLizard4, you may not agree with me but I personally believe 1 week will suffice. And even then just because RoyboyX was too stupid to just go to another Wiki and talk about that jazz. Then again, can't rule out that Mach9 and/or Tangible baited him into it, either way he did deserve some punishment. But personally as to the fact that this whole situation seems to be over, this I have conversed with and seen with my own eyes, as well as seen no reason to think that what I saw was a guise, I think the ban should indeed be lessened as per its being unnecessary as of recently, yet find it totally acceptable that the block was indeed given, though only for a lesser time frame. It may be rash, I personally do not think so though; I'm going to go ahead and unblock RoyboyX and let his punishment come to a finish. As I said, I believe some time should indeed be taken off as per its necessitations being less than par of the beginning of this issue. with the current time already served (a bit over a week), serving as the punishment for his general stupidity on the matter. --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] {ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:45, December 9, 2010 (UTC) My feelings RoyboyX said he wanted peoples feelings, so here goes. RoyboyX, you should not leave. Other than those complications with some individuals, you have been a good friend to us on Wikitroid and an amazing contributor. Just look at your edit count. That takes extreme dedication to have that many edits. So ya, those are my feelings. You should not leave. 'BUT, '''if you are still going to leave, who will take your place as a top contributor? RBX, I don't know if you will see this message, but I still write to you just in case. Metroid Master 02:13, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Category Removals Would you care to explain your so far unexplained category removal spree, or do you simply like getting banned? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:07, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Piratehunter and I were going to delete them, because we already have them as lists, people rather dislike them, among other reasons. And why would you ban me for this? --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Why would you get banned? Because you haven't explained what you're doing. Unexplained removal of content on a large scale also has another name. And, if you could point me to the deletion discussion, I would be more than happy to use a bot and delete them for you. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:12, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Are you calling me a vandal? I remember HK saying on the talk for the now deleted Creatures in Metroid: Other M category that they were ridiculously named, and I know Piratehunter dislikes them. Junge has also said once that "we don't need them in an edit to Mystery Creature. There's your proof, and no thank you for the favor with AWB. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:15, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Unless you have an on-wiki deletion discussion supporting what you're doing, you may not proceed. If you continue, you will be indefinitely banned until I can talk to Piratehunter. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:16, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I didn't ever state why I was doing it because someone might have tried to stop me. And yet again, I am not allowed to contribute to Wikitroid. Go look at the deletion log for the category's talk and read it for proof. Put it here to make it on wiki. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:18, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Give me a link to exactly where I should look. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:20, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Uh, I kinda fucking can't, it's deleted. ;) Junge's edit summary to Mystery Creature, however, I can. "What's with the goofy Other M category? That isn't necessary." And then here he says ''"We have them as lists." --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 22:22, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, wait, those aren't deletion discussions. Can you point me to one of those? Also, as you know, I can view deleted pages if given a redlink. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4''']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:24, December 12, 2010 (UTC)